The ability to manipulate and place materials on a nanometer scale has become important for a number of uses, especially in connection with improving the speed and power use of computer chips and optical devices. The problem of positioning materials over very small distances has been addressed by a number of methods.
Several methods have approached the problems of nanoscale assembly or ordering of compositions by exploiting the self-assembling properties of particular materials. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,753,038 discloses the use of self assembling monolayer using precursors such as alkoxysilane, silazane, or chlorosilane on a mesoporous surface, such as silica, using a supercritical fluid. In another approach, U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,616 discloses the use of self-assembling nanowires on a planar surface to serve as an etching mask for fabrication of nanowires of a second composition. The first nanowires may be removed or left. According to the patent, the method enables the formation of one-dimensional crystalline nanowires with widths and heights at the nanometer scale, and lengths at the micrometer scale, avoids traditional lithography methods, minimizes environmental toxic chemicals usage, simplifies the manufacturing processes, and allows the formation of high-quality one-dimensional nanowires over large areas. It would be desirable to have additional methods to provide these benefits.